A Child Called 'It
by Nyomi Ediki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi surviving her mother's and sister's games since 4 now 17 she has 1 more year of abuse to go before she can leave .Will she survive and start a life or be forever in that house of abuse? NarutoXKagome
1. Chapter 1

This story is Based on the Novel ''A Child Called It'' By Dave Pelzer

But this book is going to based on the Inuyasha and Naruto version you can get this book in stores he had made 5 books about child abuse of his own life experiences hope you like my version.

My name is Kagome Higurashi I am 17 years old I grew up in Konoha. I am a demon vessel and that makes my problems worse. That means more beatings outside of the house too. This my story.

I am washing the dishes and I need to hurry up because if I don't that means no breakfast. And I did not have any dinner last night. And if mother caught me using chakra then I would go through a more hurtful punishment then last night. I remember that mother had me fold my shirt up and my pants or you could say she had me take off all my clothes. I am very scared of her and the worse part about I is that I love her and don't want to hurt her.

But I watched as she turned on the gas stove and ordered me to lay on top of it so she could watch me burn. She said I was an teme child and that teme children should burn. My birthday is in October so I have to wait until I am legally 18 to leave. But I tell mother no and to stop but she takes my arm any way and puts in hot blue flames.I feel my arm burn and smelt the burning flesh. Mother slaps me to the floor and tells me to finish my chores.

I just finish the dishes as mother comes down the stairs. My three sisters come in and slap me and I topple to the floor and they kick me and punch me. After the beating is through I get up and go down the my home the basement and get my things for my school and leave. I walk down the streets with my weapons on my thigh and a white t shirt with kaki shorts with bandages that cover my legs. And one covering the arm where mother burned . I lifted up my shirt and saw a rib bone coming through my skin. If I healed it I would be locked in the bathroom with ammonia and bleach.

I hurried to school hoping that those 3 anbu would not catch me and beat me . Thankfully they didn't catch me. I walked into they room and sat down to Hinata she is nice to me but I think she does that because she pities me.

''Kagome what happened to your arm.'' Hinata said

''I was making- um tea and spilled the boiling water on my arm.'' I said

''Oh.'' Hinata said

I was taking down notes and then the teacher called me up to do my jutsu test.

''Kagome I want you to do a plant jutsu ok .'' Iruka sensei said

'' Rose-thorn-weed justu earth style!'' I said

A big rose came from my hand and wrapped around Hinata and it squeezed her. I saw blood drip from the floor. I had been a bad girl .When I drooped to my knees the plant fell to the floor dead. Sakura went to Hinata who was unconscious.

''You see what you do Kagome you are always hurting people someone needs to hurt you.'' Sakura shouted

''I am sorry I didn't mean to be a bad girl .'' I said

Everyone looked at me confused then I ran out the door It was true what Sakura said. Even though I didn't mean it. I guess the reason why my jutsu's wounded people was because of the anger I held towards mother and my sisters who abused me and for my father who sat there and watched my mother do this. When I went to ask for help he treated me the way she did and yelled at me. I ran to a small clearing with a pond and beautiful flowers. I wanted to be free like the wind and free like the wildlife and be able to go explore the world. But I knew that would never happen because I was a prisoner who wished to be **FREE**


	2. Chapter 2

I was standing in the basement with a black and blue cheek and 2 more broken ribs. My burn was still there, I was sleepy I had to stay up during my beating or I would get no food. Even though I stayed awake I got no food.

''Girl get up here and do these dishes before you go to school.'' Mother called

I walked up stairs, my ribs hurted like crazy but If I wanted to stay alive I could not complain. As I passed mother she punched me in the back and I fell on the floor and I could feel blood coming form the whole my rib created. I got up and did the dishes and put a bandage on my stomach. My shirt had a hole on it. I rushed out the door.

I was walking, and felt someone yank my hair.

''We missed you yesterday.'' A voice said

I knew who it was it was those 3 anbu. The one who talked had a Kunai in her hand. She stabbed me in the leg. I did not cry I was used to it. Then one yanked my arm and broke it. The last one took the kunai and cut my hair, that was the only thing that I didn't hate about my self. I got a blow to the back and fell on my knees. My hair was to my neck, the only thing I liked was gone. I got up and wrapped another bandage around my leg. I walked through the streets like a zombie. When I walked in everyone looked at me with disgust.

It made me hate myself because they didn't like me. I asked my self why did care when mother looked at me like that. I sat down. Hinata was not sitting next to me but with Sakura. I sighed I knew she feared me. Time passed then came lunch. Mother didn't give me any lunch she didn't even feed me form 14 days so how could I expect her to give me something to eat. I looked around the room everyone were outside. I walked to the window. I opened it and stepped on the ledge.

''If you do it now you will be free from her.'' I whispered

I pushed myself forward but I felt someone grab my shirt and pull me back in. My feet hit the hard tile.

''You shouldn't try to kill your self.'' A voice said

I turned around and saw Naruto he got me mad. I wanted to die, I didn't want to go back to that house one year was just to long. I turned around

'' Leave me alone and go chase after Sakura.'' I said

My stomach gave out a loud growl I didn't move I was to embarrassed .

''Here you could have this I already had lunch .'' Naruto said

I turned around and looked at the bento. It had rice and bits of meats. I took it quickly. I took the meat and smelled it because he could have wanted to poison me like mother. She put ammonia in my food and I was coughing up blood and got very sick. I smelt nothing wrong with the food. I ate it slowly to savor the taste. When I was done I got up .

''Thank you Naruto.'' I said

''Your welcome.'' Naruto said

I ran to the mother's house. When I walked into the door I was met by mother's fist.

''You think I wouldn't find out that you ate food. That Sakura girl told me!'' Mother yelled

Mother grabbed by my shirt to the bathroom. I was going to get it because father wasn't here.

'' Throw it up.'' Mother shouted

I shook my head

''Spit it out.'' She shouted again

I hesitated, but before I could do it mother stuffed her finger in my mouth and I threw up. I saw the pieces of meat come out . Mother left and bought a red bowl and spoon and scooped the meat out of the toilet. She had me sit at the dinner table. When my father came in mother called him.

'' Yuki look at the girl stealing food.'' Mother shouted

I did not steal food it was given to me I thought

'' If you would just let her get something to eat.'' My father said

''If she wants something to eat she could eat that.'' My mom said pointing to the bowl

My father walked out of the kitchen and I could hear the front door open then close. My mother had a knife in her hand.

''If you don't eat that then I would kill you.'' She said

I ate the meat I ate something a dog wouldn't touch. After that She threw me down the stairs resulting another broken rib I had 4 broken ribs now. As I lay on my cot. I wish that somebody would take me away and have me as a apart of their family. But I would forever be my mother's slave to serve her until death, and there was no way **OUT**.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same routine go up stairs get hit do chores and go to school. But now I sitting in my seat listening to the teacher. Sakura must have liked seeing me come to school with bumps and bruises because she made up stories to my mom. I hated her and she hated me. I only had 11 more months to go and I would be out of that house. Naruto knew where I lived he knew about the abuse. I only told him about the smacks and the punched but not the ammonia and bleach etc.

Sometimes he would come to my rescue. I like when he did that because I got to eat and mom was easy on me . But when he left I got severe punishments. But it was worth it. My ribs were healed. I did not want to go home. I was hungry very hungry. If I ate the same thing would happen get a finger stuffed down my throat and eat chunk of undigested food. Mother checked me daily. But sometimes she didn't because she was on the couch drunk. But I did not risk it because my sisters would do that when she was unable.

''Kagome, explain to the class why you should always keep chakra in one place.'' Iruka sensei said

I got up and stood infront of the class. My hair grew back due to me being a demon vessel. But this time it grew to my knees.

''Um- ...'' I said

''Hurry up before I tell your mom you were being a bad girl.'' Sakura teased

The whole class laughed beside Naruto

I wanted to cry but that would mean I was weak.

''Hurry up because you know if I tell you are going to get punished for it.'' Sakura yelled

The whole class laughed again.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran and ran. I tripped on a rock and landed in the grass. My nose started to bleed but I did not care. I cried and cried and curled up on the floor. I did not want to go home I would only be killed, be dead , be a nobody in my own home. Never have love but be abused psychically and mentally. No love from my sisters, because they stomp on me and do anything they could to make me feel degraded.

I had slept there the whole night. I woke up with something furry on my stomach. I looked at my stomach to see a tiny fox. It was red with bright purple eyes. That was very unusual, it had 4 little tails . I could sense demon coming from the fox. Then I realized it was demon, fox demon. It woke up and rubbed its' cheek against mine.

''Mistress''

I wondered who said that.

''Mistress, I am the fox''

I looked down at the little fox it rubbed against me letting out a purr.

''I will protect you mistress no worries''

I looked at the tiny fox wondering how can it protect me

The now tiny fox became the size of a pony with long deadly fangs sticking out the mouth and big paws.

''Oh.'' I said aloud

''You don't have to talk out loud just say it in your mind I am yours' now ''

I smiled. I watched the fox go back to it's normal size.

''I will call you Yura.'' I thought

''I like that name Mistress''

''Call me Kagome.'' I thought

I walked to school with Yura following behind me. When I walked in I saw mother, father, and my two sisters there in the classroom.

Mother looked at me with angry eyes I knew I was going to be dead.

''Oh , It- I mean Kagome we were worried where were you.'' Mother said and hugged me

''When we get home be prepared.'' Mother whispered in my ear

I looked at Looked at Sakura who had a smirk on her face. I walked out the classroom right into the arms of a **ABUSER ** and tonight was going to be my **DEATH SENTENCE.**


	4. Chapter 4

I was on my army cot with a long stab wound. And on top of that I was coughing up blood. The bandage was wrapped around my stomach, and I had to change the bandage now. I got up and went to the corner where I hid my first aid kit. I opened it and took out a long white bandage with some cream. When I took off the bandage there was pus on it. I was infected. I pinched down the stab wound it hurted so badly and I wiped the pus off until I saw blood. I put cream on it and wrapped the bandage around my torso.

''Where is Yura when I need her.'' I whispered

''Mistress''

I looked around I didn't see Yura there.

''Look at your seal Mistress''

As soon as I looked at my seal I saw a red blur come out. There stood Yura. She got into her big form and curled up.

''It's Ok you could sleep against me''

I went against Yura and slept. She was warm and so kind I wished that somebody could let me sleep against them like mother did when I was 3. I started to cry. I felt Yura licking me in a comforting way. The basement door opened and I saw mothers angry face.

''It, get up stairs and do these dishes now before I stab you again.'' Mother shouted

She was drunk so to her Yura looked like a big red blanket , I walked up stairs I looked back at Yura with a small smile. I was going to get out of this house someday. I was going to run away somewhere and that was a promise to myself. I got to the sink and started to do the dishes. But the cabinet was so far above my head. And if I reached all the way up there my wound would open. Mother had already walked out of the kitchen. I could hear her footsteps go up stairs. As I reached to put the dishes into the cabinet I fell to the floor and I saw blood drip to the floor. I could smell my dad in the living room. I crawled on my knees to the living room.

''Dad mother stabbed me.'' I said

'' Leave get out go do your chores you don't want your mother to know about this?!'' Father shouted

I hung my head down in shame. What happened to the man who helped get through this and said he was going to take me away from this mad house so me and him could be a family. So he could find a wife who didn't abuse me and somebody he didn't fight with. What happened.

''I'll tell you what go in the kitchen and I will put the dishes away. And I would get you a new shirt. I'm going to take you away from this house me and you .'' Dad whispered

I had faith. I crawled back to the kitchen and dad put away the dishes for me. And I did my morning chores. Dad came down stairs with a balck shirt and some tan shorts form me. I Knew I would have to pin those shorts up because they were to big. But dad gave me a belt and I was off. This time mother had packed me a bento and put $3 for something else. I think mother was done with her games I hopes she was. I walked into the classroom, and Naruto waved at me. I sat down next to him but I felt my wound open I would have to wait till lunch time.

''Kagome - chan you smell that, it smells like blood.'' Naruto whispered

I got scared because I knew it was coming from me. I didn't notice the smirk Sakura had on her face. As I was panicking I felt someone grab me by the arm. I looked and saw Sakura.

''Yeah ,I smell it too.'' Sakura said

As soon as she said that she lifted up my shirt. The whole class saw the bloody bandage that was wrapped around my torso.

''What happened here?'' Sakura said

''I got into a fight.'' I said

''No you didn't I saw your mother stab you, you can't keep anything from me you know because I am the reason why you get hurt. I am the one that makes you get starved, be at the brink of death after beatings and come into school bruises. And you know what Kagome you are going to be free from that anyway because teme children should die.'' Sakura said

I felt myself get punched in the stomach and blood poured out of my mouth and my nose. I fell on my knees in my own blood. I got it now the reason why mother did this was because she knew that Sakura was going to rat her out so if they came I could say she treated me like an queen. I wasn't going to give up. I got up. I wiped the blood off my nose.

''You might be the reason Sakura but I am going to stay strong and be the best I can be. I am going to be an Anbu and show all you, that I am better than you. But I have to do something first.'' I said

''I am not going to let you push me around any more I am going to fight back. I forgive you but don't expect us to be friends.'' I said

I walked up to Sakura she was pissing her pants. I punched her in the stomach and she coughed up blood. And I took out my kunai and stabbed her in the leg.

'' Now you know how it feels.'' I whispered before I passed out


	5. AN

This goes for all my stories. I am giving someone a chance to edit all my stories and rewrite them message me if you would like to . I know I haven't been on for a few months because very important test are coming up. Message me!


End file.
